Obsession
by EternalStarfire
Summary: * Sequel to Emotional* This story follows the travels of broken-hearted Dimitri and his quest for revenge; as well as the new life Bella and Jasper have started. D/A and B/J.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Finally, the start of the sequel. My name is not Stephanie, thus I don't own the characters. P.S. DPOV= Dimitri.

**DPOV**

I felt like a fool, I felt cheated, and I felt lost; all for the first time in my life. And the only thing that was keeping me going was my plans for revenge. If it was the last thing I did, I would tear the head off of that blond vampire's body, and burn his new love to ashes. It wouldn't be easy to get to them; I was aware of how well protected they would be. The element of surprise was going to be my biggest weapon against them, but it would be difficult to corner them in an ideal setting. Jasper was a slippery opponent, and I knew that once he knew there was any threat between him and his damn quest for happiness, he would be on the alert lookout. I didn't know much about Bella, but she hardly seemed worth his trouble. I would be sure to tell her that I didn't hate her personally as I destroyed her; as my vendetta wasn't against her. However, I couldn't spare her; she could easily come for revenge herself.

So I decided to bide my time in Forks, until the Hales left suddenly. I wasn't prepared to follow them, so I found myself tracking what was left of their trail. All I had to go on was the black Mercedes they left in and the little I knew about Jasper. His tendencies and past history would surely be useful; so I familiarized myself with the Southern United States, studying what I could at a library in Seattle while I waited for them to make their next move. It was a luckily rainy week, so I did not have to avoid going out in public, and neither did they, though I did not see them. I opened up to my surroundings in order to get a feel for where they were, and was able to check into a hotel just three blocks away. My powers were a comfort, but seemed obsolete. In truth, I was just frustrated, I already knew this would take many months, so I braced myself for a lingering presence in the human world.

I felt somewhat weaker than I was comfortable with; as I had to survive on animal blood in order to keep a low profile. Each time I gazed in the mirror, I felt more and more irritated with my appearance. My eyes were losing the red glow I was so familiar with, and were slowly growing tawny by the day. I disliked the changes for I did not enjoy the idea of becoming more like the Cullens. The contacts I donned every four hours when I ventured out into the human world were foul nuisances. My vision was sharp but clouded by their lens, and it felt degrading to have to hide.

Walking amongst the humans was a somewhat interesting experience. I had never been in so much close proximity to what was essentially my food in my whole eternal life. Humans seemed to me incurably ignorant of their surroundings. Though they gave me a wide berth, and avoided looking at me, they annoyed me to no end with their scents and carrying on. And having to walk at their pace was depressing me. But I could never forget how much Alice had found amusement in their antics, even feelings for them. As I had left Italy on the spur of the moment I had brought virtually nothing to wear, and even though I never needed to shower, I could not go out in public in my hunting clothes.

Entering a cheap-looking department store I mused on the subject of fashion, Alice's most favorite subject, and for a fleeting moment I was sure I could hear her pixie laugh in the mens department as I tried to find suitable simple clothes. She would surely not approve of my look, but couture was simply too flashy for Seattle, and I needed to blend in. How I missed Alice, she had been my world. I remembered absently times we'd spent together as I looked through the most expensive jeans in the store. Finding my size was a struggle as I did not know the American equivalents to European size charts, so I grabbed a few and headed to the Men's dressing room. Once I found it, I tried to be friendly and non-threatening towards the employee assisting me. He seemed wary anyway, but nevertheless aided me when I found myself asking questions about my size.

He startled me by his smell, which was delicious, as he unwound a tape measure then placed it around my waist, then hips, then from my hips to my heel. Before he had moved, I had smelt it, but now that he was so close to me, and was moving air around him, his scent was deeply placed in the air. I bit my lip and held my breath; I could not blow this now. If I had been home, I could have lured him outside and taken him, but here in Seattle, I was an unwelcome intruder, and I knew the Cullens were surely watching the news for any funny business.

So I put up with the man as he did his work, then watched him sweep away with the tape measure. A few long minutes later he came back with several pairs of pants that were apparently my size. I bid him thanks and quickly went to the changing room. The jeans fit surprisingly well for department store brands, so I bought all of them and a few shirts, and left as soon as I could. I got into my rental in time for the downpour to sweep in, and headed back to my hotel. As I passed the hotel the Hales were evidently staying in, I caught a glimpse of Bella's long mane of hair, and parked hastily. Slowly, I followed her inside, looking nonchalant. I watched her as she chose her floor number, then slipped inside the doorway to the stairs, and upon smelling no humans immediately around me, ran up them as fast as I could, to the fourteenth floor.

**A/N:** Until next time... reviews please. I know, its so short, but I promise to update soon. This story wont be as long as Emotional, I don't think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here it is, the long-awaited second chapter! **So I had a beautiful chapter for you all, but then my computer deleted it. So here is a brand new chapter, let's see how it goes. Sorry for the really late update…really sorry. I do not own The Twilight Saga.

**Jasper**

Something was off. I knew it the moment Bella arrived back in our room. I'm not one to linger in doorways, but I had a sneaking suspicion she had been followed, so I let her in then looked out into the hallway. I listened intently, searching for a hint of something odd. I sniffed the air, and with a grimace, I caught the scent of someone I did not expect. What was Dimitri still doing here? He had no reason to stick around, and I was uncomfortable with him being so close. Even though Bella was pretty much indestructible now, I naturally worried for her safety. She could easily protect herself from just anything that dared come her way, but I hated to think anything or anyone was out to get her. So I waited, patiently, until Bella herself grew suspicious and came out of the bedroom. I could tell she was wrapped in a towel before I felt her arms wrapping around my waist. Her light-smelling hair wafted its scent to my nose, and immediately, I gave up on my doorway vigil. As I closed the door behind us in one swift movement, I could hear Dimitri's distinct footfalls leading away from the hallway.

Bella led me to the bedroom, her hands determinedly groping at my shirt. I knew that although she could have quickly removed it minutes ago, she was enjoying drawing out every moment we spent together. It was always her intent to slowly drive me crazy, and sometimes I wondered if she hadn't remained slightly more human even after her transformation. Her movements were always quick and graceful, but at times she moved more closely to human speed. Perhaps a part of her missed her human life; no doubt she missed her family; but I knew there was more to it. Often, her slowness was reminiscent of someone doing something extremely carefully, attempting to memorize every detail of what they saw or read. It was if she intended to view moments in our lives from a human perspective, as if doing that made them more special.

For Bella, her loss of human memories was both a gift and a curse. Her early life was completely gone, and most of what she remembered were faint memories from her time spent in Forks. She did not remember much of her time with Jacob or in LaPush, except for incidents that seemed branded into her mind. I felt sorry for her because her strongest memories involved Edward, and memories of our time together were few and far between. For the first few nights of her new existence, I'd told her our story, reminded her of every memory we should be able to share. I knew it was painful and bewildering for her to be unable to remember everything we'd done, everything we'd discussed. But at least I could re-create every moment, and she told me it was almost as if she could really remember some things.

As Bella's lips made contact with my neck, I turned my attention from my own thoughts back to the situation at hand. Looking deep into her amber eyes, I sighed. Taking her head in my hands, I kissed her lips and moved us to the bed. The only thing I liked better about our life after Bella's change was the sex. Making love to Bella now at first was all I wanted to do. Of course, I had loved it then, but now I did not have to worry about hurting her, and she was much less worried about everything in general.

Lifting my Bella into my arms as fast as I could, I removed her towel and kissed her neck. "I love you," I said, breathing in her scent. Minutes later, we were locked in our passionate portrayal of love. I simply couldn't get enough of her, but even as we went down, I found my thoughts distracted again. Hoping to have her help me brush any negativity from my mind, I let waves of lust and love pass through her, willing her to entrap me. I didn't want to think about Dimitri. I didn't want to think about the past. I wanted to think about Bella, but I just couldn't concentrate. And with the way her eyes were suddenly searching mine, I knew she could tell something was up.

"Jasper," she said, after I had slunk away from the bed after our lovemaking. Her voice was silken, music to my trained ears, but I could sense every inch of emotion in just the way she said my name. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," I lied, making sure not to bite my lip. I knew she would catch my worry if I did. So, I forced a smile and ran back to her side, and set to stroking her long brown hair. For a moment I concentrated on the luxurious feel of the soft strands on my hand, as she sat in thought. She said nothing, so I pressed ahead, figuring I could stall any curiosity that had already grown. "I was just a little preoccupied today. You know, thinking about our trip to Europe."

"Oh," she replied, rather lamely, and I watched as her eyes trained themselves on the outdoors.

"Do you still want to go?"

Her eyes lit up, and she beamed at me, and suddenly she laughed. "Of course I do! I really think I need to get away from all of this for awhile. I'm just a little unsure about visiting Italy first..."

I nodded. "True, it will be somewhat odd to visit. I'm hoping it will be safe for us, considering the Volturi may be still interested in killing us."

"That's what's got me worried, Jasper. I mean, I know we're safe as long as we're together, but I don't like the idea of putting ourselves in danger for the sake of a vacation."

"Well, I think you're right," I replied, smiling wryly as she gripped my hand. I wanted every word I spoke to be reassuring, but I hardly knew where to begin. "However, it may surprise you to know that Dimitri's still here."

Bella gasped, and clenched my hand harder than was comfortable for me. Working to extricate myself, I allowed her to fix our gazes as I stroked her hand gently, prying it from mine. "What," she hissed.

"Yes, he has not returned to Volterra. He's here in Seattle. I caught wind of him just a few hours ago." I allowed myself one white lie, not wanting her to panic further. Suddenly, she relaxed, and composed herself.

"Well, I'm ready to go to Italy then."

"You are," I asked in disbelief, searching her face for explanations her words would not give me. Her emotions were no longer going haywire, but what worried me was her total calm. I did not like the way she suddenly wiped her slate clean. "Bella?"

"Think about it, Jasper. He's still here. He's the Volturi's best tracker, right? But if he's tracking us, which I doubt he is, you'd think he wouldn't be taking so much time. Its been weeks. If he was going to make a move, I think he'd have already made one. What I'm thinking is, we should go to Italy."

"You think that we're safer there?"

"Even if he's the best at tracking, it will still take him some time to find us there. I don't think he knows our taste in Italian cities very well. Besides, by the time he's sure where we _are_, it will be where we've _been_ that he's found. It's foolproof."

"Then we'll be off to Ireland before he knows it, " I smiled, now sure that no matter Dimitri's intentions, he wouldn't get closer to Bella then he was now.

"Shall I start packing," she smiled brightly, heading to the dresser and our open suitcases.

"I'll call the airport and book a hotel, Corleone sound good to you?"

"Yes," she replied, and with that, I set off into the next room, already excited about the trip.

**A/N:** If anyone was wondering, Corleone is a city in Sicily, where my grandfather is from. It's quite beautiful, so I chose it for them to visit. Reviews anyone? Thanks for reading and being so patient!


End file.
